


Mission Impossible: Peter Ross Style

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete finally realizes Clark and Lex have it bad for each other, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible: Peter Ross Style

**Author's Note:**

> For philtre, because she puts up with me. I hope you like it, phil!
> 
> Spoilers: Visage did not happen. I refuse to acknowledge it.
> 
> Thank you to MOSS for helping me gift wrap this present so nicely. The last part is mostly him. THANKS, MOSS!
> 
> And a HUGE THANK YOU to philtre! Even though the fic was for her, she went and made this beautiful cover for me! Love, love, love! (the pix and her *eg*)
> 
> ***** Clap – an old fashion name for syphillis. *****

____spacer____

Pete clicked on his "favorite links" folder, unerringly choosing "The Reporter" link. The one that went straight to Chloe's online diary. And no, he didn't snoop to find out about it! Was it his fault the girl left the computer screen on and unguarded as she worked on that day's entry? Noooooo.

  
He cracked his fingers, readying himself for another ride through Chloe's mind.

~*~*~*~*~

 _Hey Kiddo,_

  
It's been a long day. Allie forgot to do the write up on the Math Club, Jason's article on the football team was less then inspiring, the printers decided not to work, and not a mutant in sight to alleviate the boredom.

  
On the bright side, I did get my dose of Clex.

~*~*~*~*~

'Clex?' Pete frowned. 'Must be a typo.' Though the thought of Chloe having a crush on Luthor was nauseating.

~*~*~*~*~

 _It was at the Talon. C came in with P and me. As usual, P was talking about his latest girl. It's starting to get tiresome. Anyway, L was already there, working as usual. Doesn't the man know what the words "quitting time" mean?_

  
Well, I guess he does, because he stops working the second C smiled at him. God! It's so sappy I could've gagged!

  
Except for the sexiness factor.

  
Really, the monkey sex happening all over SV has nothing on the heat and sensuality of the Clex.

  
I mean, really, all those teeny bopper couples I go to school with pale in comparison. All their "forbidden" kisses in the hallway and inelegant groping are just . . . boring.

  
With C & L, it's all incredible "see into each other souls" looks and little touches -- an arm, a shoulder, or back  that make heat waves look like Arctic winters.

  
The sexual tension between those two guys is thick enough for me to fuck myself on!

~*~*~*~*~

Pete stared numbly at the screen.

~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~

Being incognito was pretty easy. All he had to do was bring a book, sit in the corner, stay quiet and no one noticed him. Which was a good thing, because he was on a mission. Pete watched as Clark laughed at something Luthor said. And sure enough, the look Lex was giving Clark . . . well, let's just say it wasn't a look Pete ever gave Clark.

  
 _Silver-blue eyes drinking in every nuance of C's expression._

  
C reaches out like always, touching to emphasize a point, but his fingers seem to linger on L's wrist just a little too long.

  
L always seems to miss his touch when C pulls back.

  
For them, no one else is there.

  
The words jumped out at him from Chloe's diary.

  
Pete blinked, realizing every single line was true.

~*~*~*~*~

"Pete! Hey!"

  
Clark's entirely too cheerful voice grated on his nerves. "Hey."

  
"Pete?" Nothing but concern in those eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

  
He leaned against the loft's railing, gathering his thoughts. "Clark, if it was important, you'd tell me, right? If something important happened to you?"

  
"Pete, what's this about?" A quick touch relayed Clark's concern.

  
He could feel his friend's eyes boring into him. Could see the genuine confusion. "Clark, are you and Luthor dating?"

  
"WHAT!"

~*~*~*~*~

Pete threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. So, okay, his best friend since he was like three, was into girls . . . and guys. Okay. More specifically, he was into Lex Luthor. The guy whose father cheated his father and grandfather out of their factory. But he was also the guy who called his house at five AM to get his mom to sign a court order to protect Clark's surrogate thirteen year old brother Ryan.

  
He blew out a breath. It couldn't have been easy, could it?

  
His best friend. His best friend from outer space was into Lex Luthor, bald billionaire. God, it sounded like some bad B flick.

  
Then Pete groaned because, to top it all of, Clark didn't want Luthor knowing because he thought that Lex didn't want him that way.

  
And that was just bullshit at its finest because everyone and their mama knew Luthor wanted Clark. Well, except Clark, the clueless alien. He'd hit Clark over the head if he thought it wouldn't break his hand or his dad's tire iron.

  
And no, thumping your head on the headboard is *not* a good idea. Because, owww.

  
And what was he going to do about all this?

  
He smirked. "Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns."

~*~*~*~*~

Recruiting Chloe and Lana wasn't the easiest thing he'd had ever done, but it came damn close.

  
His "I've been noticing that Clark and Lex like each other . . . a lot" got him two very cautious looks.

  
His "I'm thinkin' they should get together" got him two beaming grins.

  
His "Wanna help me?" got him two squeals, a kiss, and hugs.

  
Damn, this matchmaking stuff was fun!

  
So, after a large pizza with the works and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food at the Sullivans' house, Operation Clex commenced.

~*~*~*~*~

"I can't friggin' believe this!" Pete viciously kicked at a small broken branch, repeatedly, for good measure. "Every single plan  foiled!"

  
Lana chuckled. "You sound like Brain."

  
"Yeah, well, I'm sympathizing big time with him!" He stomped, literally, around the Sullivans' backyard, their unofficial "headquarters." "The love notes were 'accidentally' thrown away by a secretary and Mrs. Kent before either of the guys saw them!"

  
"At least the ladies didn't read them," Chloe said gratefully. "Can you imagine Mrs. Kent's reaction?"

  
"I think she would have been cool with it." Lana shuddered. "I'm imagining Mrs. Besley reading the one we sent to Lex."

  
The other two shivered.

  
"And who knew Luthor was allergic to the nuts in the chocolate!" Pete threw a disgusted glance at the box.

  
"Thank God, Clark told us before we gave the box to him." Lana popped one of the castoff chocolates into her mouth, offering another piece to Chloe, then Pete.

  
"I'm starting to think we should just kidnap them, throw them into a room together, and not let them out until they have hot monkey sex!"

  
Lana giggled. "I'd love to see their faces."

  
"Uh, Lana . . . ."

  
"I meant their reactions to being kidnapped! You're such a pervert, Peter Ross!"

  
"You know," Chloe smirked, her eyes lighting up, "that might work."

  
Pete grinned with unholy glee, rubbing his hands together.

~*~*~*~*~

"So," Pete glanced around the room, "I've talked to Mrs. Kent. She says we have to have him back by Sunday night."

  
"What about Mr. Kent?" Chloe tilted the pillow just right.

  
"He's . . . cool with this."

  
"You're kidding!" Lana bit her lip and scrunched her nose before gently tossing the lube and condoms into an ornate box by the bed.

  
"Nope." Pete smirked. "He did have this 'sucked on a lemon' look the whole time, but he agreed."

  
"I can't believe that the Kents are going along with this," Chloe sighed. "My dad would never be so cool."

  
"Well, Mrs. Kent said that both of 'em had waited long enough." Pete leered. "Something about four years being a hell of a lot of foreplay."

  
They all eyed each other before cracking up.

  
"I can't believe it!" Lana sighed, wiping tears from her eyes while hugging a pillow. "We're going to finally get them together!"

  
"And I'll be finally able to collect those fifty smackers from my dad!"

  
"Chloe! You have a bet goin' on this?" Pete stared at her.

  
"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes. "The whole town's got bets goin'! Nell's gonna owe Lana a Benjamin if we pull this off."

  
"But. But. You two didn't tell me!" Pete scowled at the both of them.

  
They both grinned.

  
"You two . . . two . . . parasites!"

  
"Parasites?!"

  
"Yeah! I'm doin' this out of the goodness of my own heart! But you're doing it for the money! For shame!" He clutched his chest. "I can't tell Clark. His best friends using him to make money! He'll be heartbroken!"

  
The girls exchanged quick glances and nods.

  
"Fine," Chloe rolled her eyes, "we'll split the pot three ways."

  
"Yes!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure Clark won't be able to break out of this?" Chloe knelt, inspecting the padlock on the door.

  
"Yup. Look." He turned it over, pointing to the sliver of green rock.

  
She grinned. "You're a genius."

  
"Thank you, thank you very much!" And no, Pete's Elvis impersonation was not a good thing.

~*~*~*~*~

"What the fuck?"

  
"Lie still, Lex."

  
"Clark?"

  
"Uh huh."

  
"What happened?" Lex blinked and decided to follow Clark's advice. His head spun from whatever had been used to knock him out and the soft pillow was perfect for cradling his aching head.

  
"I think we've been kidnapped."

  
Lex froze. "By whom?" Ice gripped him as fear set in. "The military? Clark, get yourself out of here. They won't hurt me." The disgusted snort made him raise a brow at his friend. "Clark?"

  
"My soon-to-be-dead friends kidnapped us."

  
"WHAT?"

  
"Yeah. They slipped you a Mickey, kidnapped you, and then used you as bait to get me here." Clark blew out a disgusted breath. "And like an idiot, I ran in here without checking it out first." He pointed to the door with a tiny, barred window. "I think there's some of that green rock over there. I get sick every time I go over there."

  
Lex surveyed the rest of the room. "How about the other walls? Can you knock them down?"

  
"Even if I did, it wouldn't help." Clark flopped back onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. "I x-rayed the whole thing. There're meteor rock bits all over the place."

  
"So, there's no way to escape." Lex cursed, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "Do you know why they kidnapped us?"

  
He shrugged. "No clue."

  
"You're lying again, Clark."

  
The guilty flush said everything, but the mini tape recorder he handed over said a whole lot more.

  
"Hey guys, It's us. Pete --"

  
"Chloe --"

  
"And Lana!"

  
"And you're probably wondering about the whole locked-in-a-room bit, right?"

  
"Well, Chloe and Pete and I decided that the two of you need to stop pretending --"

  
"Pretending? Please! They need to stop pussy-footing --"

  
"Pete!"

  
"Around and do the nasty already!"

  
"Pete!"

  
"Give me that!"

  
"Chloe, give that back!"

  
"Make me."

  
"Guys . . . ."

  
"So anyway, the two of you are stuck there until you . . . "

  
"Do the nasty!"

  
"Pete! Shut up!"

  
"Ow, Lana!"

  
"Uhm . . . get together or Monday. Whichever comes first."

  
"He. he. You said 'comes.'"

  
"God, Pete, you are so immature!"

  
"Any way, there's plenty of food in the fridge and a nuker and a convection oven. Hey, Clark, your mom said to make sure Lex eats. And, Lex, don't worry, the Talon can survive without you buying half of our coffee. We'll see you Monday!"

  
"Oh, and Lex, don't worry! My dad says he'll take care of everything at the factory until you get back!"

  
"Oh, and don't bother trying to get out! Not only is everyone in town in on this, there's all these pretty green rocks out here. Wouldn't want you to get sick, Clark, so stay in there!"

  
"Bye!"

  
Lex stared at the machine in shock. Then stared at Clark as he blushed beet-red at the foot of the bed.

  
"I'm going to fucking kill them."

  
"Get in line."

~*~*~*~*~

"So," Pete drawled, "what do you think they're doing?"

  
"Hopefully each other."

  
"Chloe!" Lana blushed, even as she slapped the blonde's arm.

  
Pete snickered. "I spread my evilness. I feel so good."

  
"You're both perverts," Lana declared.

  
"Oh, really?" Chloe smirked. "Who wanted to install the vid camera, huh?"

  
"To make sure they weren't lying to us!" Oh yeah, Lana was red.

  
"Riiiiiiiiight," they chorused even as they smirked knowingly.

~*~*~*~*~

"Well?"

  
"I can't see! If Pete would move his fat ass."

  
"I'll have you know my ass is not fat! It is one of the finest asses in the school! Everyone tells me so!"

  
"Really? Everyone? Including guys? Is there something you need to tell me --"

  
"Oh shut up!"

  
"Because all this newly found sensitivity --"

  
"Stick it up your ass, Sullivan!"

  
"Love to, Ross, but no one's volunteering!"

  
"Time and place, baby! I'll be there!"

  
"Bring it on, Ross!"

  
"Will you two quit it!"

  
"Yes, please. As amusing as the three of you are, Clark and I would like to get out of here."

  
The teenagers whirled around to see Lex peering out of the tiny window. If the death rays shooting from his eyes had been real, all three of them would have reached Hell by now.

  
"Open this door, children." Oh yeah, he was so not pleased.

  
They scrambled for the door, jumping back as it slammed open.

  
Lex stepped out, arm still extended behind him, keeping Clark inside the room. His eyes raked the teens, then the surroundings. "It's safe."

  
Clark finally emerged. With no more than a glare from both men, they spun on their heels and left.

  
By no word, look or action did they betray any new feelings or closeness.

  
"DAMN IT!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Hi."

  
"Hey."

  
They glanced at each other uncomfortably. They had spent the weekend being so mad at the Three Musketeers that they hadn't really thought about *why* the threesome had locked them in that room to begin with. But now . . .

  
"You're busy, I should go --"

  
"No! I mean, no, I'm not busy."

  
"Okay."

  
"Stay for dinner?"

  
Clark nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

  
"Oh for fuck's sake, we can't keep doing this!" Lex charged, literally, across the room and grabbed Clark by the collar. "There's absolutely nothing --" Moaned low in his throat as the softest lips claimed his own. Nearly screamed with pleasure as he was lifted, legs instinctually wrapped around slim hips. Hard body, hard everywhere, pinned his own against the wall, grinding, grinding demandingly against his own.

~*~*~*~*~

Clark brushed his lips against the soft skin of Lex's skull, mouthing that sexy little knot. "So, are we going to tell them?"

  
"Hell no." Lex snorted, pressing back into Clark's large, warm body. He pulled the arms surrounding him even tighter. "They deserve to sweat it out."

  
Clark chuckled, leaning in to whisper, "They're not goin' to give up, you know. They've probably got another plan in the works. And knowing Chloe and Pete, they've got money riding on this."

  
"Leeches."

  
"Hey!"

  
"I'm sorry, Clark, but I don't care if they're your friends. They're still leeches. Betting on us is just wrong," he grumbled.

  
Clark smiled, hugging his lover. "That's okay. It got us together, didn't it?"

  
Lex grunted. "We would have gotten together in our own time. They didn't need to kidnap us."

  
"Heh, wonder what else they tried before resorting to a felony?"

  
"Felony? Do you think we should press charges?"

  
"Lex!"

  
He grinned evilly. "Just to scare them."

  
Clark returned that evil grin. "Like revenge?"

  
The two men just kept grinning at each other.

~*~*~*~*~

He knew, of course. Expected it even. After all, Clark had been his best friend for nearly a decade and a half. He expected this from him. As for Luthor . . . well, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would let something like that go.

  
So he endured it all. The tiny heart attack when he thought someone had stolen his car, but in reality it was just reparked  courtesy of Clark. The disappearance of his clothes after gym and their reappearance on the flagpole  also courtesy of his best friend. He even dealt with pictures of his bare baby butt being plastered all over the school . . . actually, he got a few numbers because of that one. Again, the culprit had to be Clark.

  
But this . . . this was just . . . diabolical. He didn't have to guess. He knew who came up with this one.

  
And why was *he* the only object of their revenge? Why weren't Chloe and Lana being undulated with pranks and objects of ridicule? They helped plan the whole damn thing! Hell, why weren't Clark's parents being held accountable for their roles? They allowed it! Fuck, why wasn't the whole town?

  
"'Cause, you know, everyone was in on it!"

  
"Pete, Pete, Pete." Clark chuckled, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Who was the mastermind?"

  
"But . . . but . . . oh fuck you, Kent!"

  
"No, thanks, Pete. You're not my type."

  
"Of course not. I *have* hair."

  
Clark rolled his eyes. "See, it's stuff like that that's gonna get you in trouble."

  
"How could I possibly be in more trouble, Clark? Huh, tell me?" Lots of arm waving happening here. "'Cause, you know, after this 'PETER ROSS HAS THE CLAP" article no girl with an IQ higher than a frog will come near me!

~*~*~*~*~

"Is that the retraction?" He wrapped his arms around Lex's chest, reading the paper over his shoulder.

  
"Hmmm." Grabbing a red pen, he made one correction. "How did it go?"

  
"Hilarious as hell." Clark's grin was so smug Lex was tempted to slap it off if it was ever directed at him. "I heard his howl from the other end of school."

  
Lex snickered with maniacal glee.

  
He laughed. Yes, Lex was having *way* too much fun.

~*~*~*~*~

He and Clark had decided to tell the Kents about their relationship right after the May festival. After all, Lex reason, why ruin the Kents' holiday? Clark was positive it wouldn't be ruined . . . just . . . mussed. A little.

  
As it happened, they found out *before* the festival.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey."

  
"Hey." His smile was warmed by Clark's teasing lips and tongue. He reluctantly pulled away. "Ready to go?"

  
"Yeah." Clark turned. "Let me finish this up."

  
He watched as the younger man tidied the work bench, then washed his hands. The small, shy but mischievous smile Clark threw him made it impossible for Lex to resist temptation.

  
Clark willingly let himself be pulled by his hips, draping himself across his lover. Hands gently explored as mouths were plundered.

  
A can was kicked, throats were cleared, two bodies jumped a part.

  
Jonathan Kent stood in the doorway of the barn, arms crossed, a frown marring his features.

  
Martha was beside him, expectation on her face. "Is there something you boys want to tell us?"

~*~*~*~*~

Jon stared at them, fingers tapping out a hypnotic beat on the kitchen table. "You should have told us the minute you and Lex . . . " He vaguely gestured.

  
"Uh," Lex cleared his throat hesitantly, glancing at his lover's shell-shocked face, "why, sir?"

  
"Because we're his parents, he just turned eighteen and we have a right to know."

  
Martha quickly averted her head.

  
"Sorry, sir."

  
Clark echoed his lover, nervously played with Lex's fingers, clearing his throat. "So, Dad, you're okay with this?"

  
He shrugged. "I've resigned myself to this a long time ago." He gave them this . . . anticipatory smile. "You boys go on to the festival, have fun." His voice was suddenly much too jovial.

  
"Thank you, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent," Lex murmured softly, grinning at Mrs. Kent.

  
"Jonathan!"

  
He turned at the yelling of his name, strangely grinning. "Lionel."

  
The tycoon stalked to a stop just inside the door of the Kent home, glaring at Lex. "I had more faith in you, son."

  
"What?"

  
"I knew Clark would get his man." Jonathan snickered even as Martha whapped his arm.

  
"Dad?" Clark's eyes shot from father to father.

  
"Dad, what's this all about?" Lex's eyes performed the same dance.

  
Lionel ignored both of them. "Here." He shoved an envelope towards the farmer. "It's all there."

  
"Oh," Jon's smirk grew, "I trust you." He turned to Martha. "Honey, how do you feel about a second honeymoon in Hawaii?"

  
Lionel rolled his eyes, Martha grinned.

  
Jon's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute, we just found out. How did you know?"

  
Lionel glared at his son. "The servants at the castle have been talking about nothing else for the last several days. Our sons haven't been discreet enough." He shifted his eyes to the Kents. "I hate losing."

  
Jon grinned unrepentantly.

  
"Wait a minute." Lex stared at the bulging envelope in Mr. Kent's hands. "You two bet on us?"

~*~*~*~*~

"Lex, c'mon, Lex, breathe."

  
"They bet on us."

  
"I know, baby, I know. C'mon, breathe."

  
"They . . . money . . . since the beginning!"

  
"I know, just --"

  
"You fucking breathe! My father made a bet on my sex life!"

  
"With my father."

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah."

  
"I'm scared of them now." Lots of head shaking. "That they know us that well. That we're that transparent. That scares me."

  
"Me too, Lex. Me too."

~*~*~*~*~

Martha giggled to herself. Yes, the boys had been easy to read. Even in the beginning. But it was easy to see, being parents. It wasn't until later that the rest of the town caught on and the bets had started.

  
And if this was how they reacted to knowing Lionel and Jon had bets going, she didn't think telling them about the rest of the bets were a good idea.

  
Of course, it might be worth it . . . to see their expressions.

  
She giggled again. Being naughty was so much fun!

~*~*~*~*~

The lights of the "dance hall" tent acted as beacons to all the young people. The folk and country music that graced the festival all day had morphed into the pop and rock that lured the teenagers and twenty-somethings to dance the night away under its dome.

  
Pete laughed as a young man tossed his partner in a spectacular spin. "Look at that guy! He's got some great moves!"

  
"Wait, let me guess, he learned them from you, right?"

  
He grinned at her. "You got that right, girl."

  
Chloe just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh my God!" Her hand clawed at his arm, forcing Pete to look in the same direction.

  
He blinked as he watched Clark and Lex stroll in . . . hand in hand. The two of them were clearly together together, gazing into each others' eyes, and smiling.

  
"I can't believe it!"

  
"I knew it!"

  
Pete turned his head as he saw Lana jumping up and down, pointing at the two men. He absently nodded before warily watching them approach. He swallowed hard as the new lovebirds stopped at the table. "Hey, guys."

  
"Mr. Ross," Lex murmured. "I need to thank you." It was obvious for what.

  
"I didn't do it for you, Luthor." His eyes narrowed.

  
Luthor's brow went up. "Does that mean you don't want the 2003 Mustang I just bought for you?"

  
"Lex, don't tease him like that!"

  
The brow stayed in the air. "Who's teasing?" He turned, caressing Clark's face. "I got you a truck, didn't I? And you only saved my life. He gave me you."

  
Pete moaned. Just moaned. Visions of his dream car wafted through his mind, teasing him mercilessly. And yes, he wouldn't have normally let the sap slide, but . . . Mustang! But no, his parents would kill him. And besides, he did this for Clark, right? His best friend. "Th-thanks, but, uhm, just, uhm, take care of Clark, okay?"

  
Luthor chuckled as he nodded, the light in his eyes belied the lightness of his laughter. He turned, suddenly, grinning up at Clark. "May I have this dance?"

  
Clark laughed, nodding.

  
Pete watched as the two men crossed to the dance floor, smiling like a benevolent king. "As well that ends well," he proclaimed.

  
Chloe laughed, turning to watch other couples on the dance floor. "Look at 'em go!" She exclaimed, pointing to the left. "It's nice to see them dancing together, even if they're not really a couple anymore."

  
He turned, then laughed as Whitney and Lana boogied by. "You know, for a guy that was discharged from the Marines barely three months ago, he's sure can dance!"

  
Chloe studied the couple for a minute, then turned to Pete. "Do you notice anything different about Whitney since he came back?"

  
Pete shrugged. "Sometimes he limps a little, but right now, it looks like he's feelin' no pain."

  
"That's not what I meant." She squirmed a little, her expression earnest.

  
"Well, he's only been back for a week, but he seems more, I don't know, open." Pete shrugged again. "And smiley. Like he's always celebrating."

  
"Yeah, celebrating. That's it." A pause in which he could almost see the wheels whirling inside Chloe's head.

  
She looked at him, and said in her most 'death could be imminent tone, "He seems, well, 'festive.'"

  
"Like a party-goer?" He stared at her blankly. "Well, this *is* the May festival."

  
She shook her head, knowing she was going to have to spell it out for him. Because, obviously, the boy had never seen a thesaurus in his life. Suddenly, she smiled nervously and straightened as a grinning Whitney headed their way. She glanced over the former Marine's shoulder to see Lana talking with Clark and Lex.

  
"Pete!" Whitney gave his shoulder a hearty pat. "Chloe looks thirsty. How about we go get her something to drink?"

  
"Just punch, please." She grinned at them both.

  
As they walked towards the refreshments, Whitney casually asked, "So, any plans tomorrow night?"

  
"Nope," Pete sighed mournfully, then brightened. "What's up?"

  
"There's this bar I want to check out. It's called 'The Anvil.' In Metropolis. I can get us fake ID's. Interested?"

  
Pete thought about it for half a second before nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure. But don't worry about the ID, already got one." He smirked. "Used it three times already. I can even drive us!"

  
"Cool!" Whitney's eyes lit up as he grinned. They were back at the table, where Chloe waited. "I'll see you around seven, then?"

  
Pete grinned as he handed her a cup. "Sounds good."

  
Whitney smiled broadly at him and Chloe, waving goodbye as he rejoined Lana.

  
"Aha! Plans for tomorrow. Boys' night out?" She grinned mischievously, as if she had been the one planning things.

  
"Yeah. We're gonna hit this bar in Metropolis. Called 'The Anvil.'"

  
"Anvil?" She seized his arm. "Pete, do you know what Anvil is?"

  
He rolled his eyes. "Hello? I just said 'bar in Metropolis' didn't I?"

  
"Pete, 'The Anvil' is a *gay* bar."

  
"WHAT?"

  
"Whitney's probably trying to figure out if you're . . . you know . . . ." She gestured vaguely.

  
"What? What?"

  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Gay, Pete. He's trying to figure out if you're gay." She smirked at him. "He's probably interested and tryin' to see if you are too."

  
"No way in hell!" His head shook like a wobbly chair, his eyes as round as pie tins. "Just . . . no. No way in hell!"

  
"No way, what, Pete?"

  
He glared at her smirk. "I don't care if the guy is gay. Big friggin' deal. But there's just no way in hell I'm playing on that team!"

  
She laughed, even as he stood, grabbing her hand. "Wanna dance?" He smiled at her, not giving her a real choice. He glanced over at his best friend and Luthor, now dancing to a slow sexy beat. They moved sensuously against each other, letting the song's throbbing beat drive their bodies. He swallowed hard, tightening his grip on the girl in his arms. "Chloe?"

  
"Yeah, Pete?"

  
"Kiss me?"

  
"What?"

  
"Kiss me," he demanded urgently. "I need to make sure girls still turn me on."

  
She laughed into his mouth.

  
It started off a just a tingle of a kiss before blowing up into a full make out session, right there on the dance floor. He reluctantly pulled back to pant and breathe. "Oh, thank GOD!"

The End

  



End file.
